Harry Potter and the Assassins of Darkness
by MWJAD
Summary: After fifth year, Harry noticed a new neighbor had moved in. Little did he know that neighbor would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Assassins of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Assassins Creed. That belongs to JK Rowling and Ubisoft.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Harry James Potter was in turmoil. It was the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, and he had fought at the Department of Mysteries, after receiving a vision of his godfather Sirius Black being tortured there. Harry had gone to save him, and found out it was a ploy by Voldemort to get him there. Harry and his friends fought desperately against the Death Eaters, but Sirius ended up dying. And now here he was, sitting in his tiny bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive. "Why did he have to die, Hedwig?" Harry asked his owl. She hooted back solemnly at him. Harry noticed something going on down the road. It was daytime, so he could easily see a moving truck down the street at Number 10. "Well this is new." Harry muttered.

Harry decided to go and see who was moving in. "_After all," _he thought to himself _"It could be a Death Eater for all I know." _Harry walked down the stairs and was about to open the door when he heard Aunt Petunia shout "BOY! Where are you going?!" "None of your beeswax!" Harry shouted back. He was not in the mood for any of that this summer. Harry walked down the street when he heard a clunking sound and knew Mad-Eye Moody was behind him. Harry just sighed and thought "_of course. I can't go anywhere without my guard now can I?" _He walked up to the door of Number 10 and knocked. When the door opened he was pulled inside and a blade was put against his neck. "Why are you here , Templar?"

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I have to sneak these, because my little brother broke my computer, so I have to sneak my sisters. Again Sorry


	2. AN

So I am introducing a new system. I will update when I have 5 reviews for each chapter. And they have to be different people! Also, anyone want to beta for me?


	3. Chapter 2: Knowledge

Harry Potter and the Assassins of Darkness

Chapter 2

Knowledge

"What the hell?!" Harry shouted. He heard clicking and suddenly the door exploded. Mad-Eye Moody stood there with his wand out and the tip glowing with a suppressed spell. "Put down the boy." He growled to the man that had Harry up against a wall. "If you want him to live, put the wand down." The man growled back. Mad-Eye and the man had a stare down until finally Mad-Eye looked away. Harry was really surprised because with his super paranoid eye, Mad-Eye should have won easily, cause that stare was pretty darn intimidating. "I am not a template, whatever that is." Harry said, being careful of the blade at his neck. "Then what are you boy?" Harry was really surprised he did not recognize Harry, cause being famous everyone knew his face. "My name is Harry Potter."

The man looked at harry. Then waved his hand at Mad-Eye and said _Obliviate._ Mad-Eye's stare went blank, like an imperious curse. "You guarded Harry Potter all night and saw nothing out of the ordinary." Mad-Eye turned and left. The man waved his hand at the door and repaired it. Only then did Harry notice that the man did not have a wand. "He's doing wandless magic" Harry realized. The man looked at him and took away the blade and slid it back into it's sheath. "Sit." The man said. "I mean you no harm" Harry sat down in one of the few chairs in the room. They sat in awkward silence until Harry asked " Who the hell are you?"

Cliffie. Another really short chapter. I just do not write in long chapters ok? If anyone wants to take my work and put it into long chapters once it is finished, ok by me. And I will take constructive criticism ok. Just no offensive terms. I will get back at you. And to those people who are whining about the review system, F**K you. Just review and I write.


	4. AN 2

AN: So screw the review system. Too boring. I will right when I get a chance. And it would be well appreciated if you guys could leave ideas for the next chapter in the reviews or PM me. I was always more of a reader than a writer so...


End file.
